Dear Lizzie
by bFishstix
Summary: *CH. 5!! I know this is already an episode, but i won't word this story like the episode. In fact i'm making different people write letters to Lizzie.
1. Who's the advice columnist?

"Dear Lizzie"  
  
Author's note- I know this is already an episode, but I won't word it like the episode. In fact I'm making different people write Lizzie.  
  
Summary- Lizzie is the advice columnist. She gets e-mails from all different people, Miranda, Matt, Lanny and Gordo. Gordo tells Miranda his secret about Lizzie first, then he writes Lizzie.  
  
Chapter 1- Who's the advice columnist?  
  
After school, it was 2:45, Kate and Lizzie are sitting in the e-zine room argueing over who's going to be the advice columnist.  
  
Lizzie: Kate, I can be the greatest advice columnist!  
  
Kate: No, I can be the greatest! I can give great advice!  
  
Lizzie: Yeah right! The only advice you can give is make up advice!  
  
*Kate got up and walked over to Lizzie.  
  
Kate: Why you little......  
  
Gordo: Guys enough! We can settle this by flipping a coin.  
  
Kate: A coin? Uh, Gordo, do you think that's a little babyish?  
  
Gordo (Sigh): Just pick, heads or tails?  
  
Kate: Heads.  
  
Lizzie: I guess I've got to be tails.  
  
*Gordo flipped the coin, it spun around in the air five times and then landed on the floor. Gordo, Lizzie and Kate walked over to the coin and looked at it.  
  
Lizzie (Smiles): Yes, tails!  
  
Kate: Aargh! Man!  
  
*Lizzie laughs  
  
Kate: Oh, shut up!  
  
Kate marched out the door.  
  
Gordo: I'm glad it didn't land on heads. Who wants to see Kate the advice columnist? Not me!  
  
Lizzie: Me either! But I'm going to see how Miranda is feeling at her home.  
  
Lizzie was about to walk out, but Gordo stopped her to tell her something.  
  
Gordo: Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie turned around.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah?  
  
Gordo: Um........um........uh......are you starting the column tomorrow?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, I'll say about after lunch.  
  
Gordo: Okay that's cool.  
  
Lizzie: Okay, see ya.  
  
Gordo: see ya.  
  
Lizzie left the room.  
  
"Man, I've got to tell her I like her, but how? I'm just too scared to tell her. If I don't tell her soon, someone might find out my secret and tell her first, not me. I've just gotta tell her. But how?" Gordo thought.  
  
As he walked out he shrugged and turned out the lights.  
  
The end of chapter 1!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know it's short, but did you like the first chapter? 


	2. Seeing Miranda

Chapter 2- Seeing Miranda  
  
Lizzie seeing Miranda  
  
Ding, dong! Lizzie had rung the doorbell.  
  
Miranda's mom had opened the door.  
  
Miranda's mom: Hi Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: Oh, hi. Can I see Miranda?  
  
Miranda's mom: Sure. She's up in her room.  
  
Lizzie had came in and walked up the stairs to Miranda's room and knocked on the door.  
  
Miranda: Come in.  
  
Lizzie: I missed you at school today. So how are you feeling?  
  
Miranda (Coughing): A lot better expect this cough I have.  
  
Lizzie: Well, after school Kate and I had a debate over who's the advice columnist.  
  
Miranda: Who won?  
  
Lizzie: Well, I'm the new advice columnist.  
  
Miranda: That's great! I mean if Kate was the advice columnist, the only thing she will give is make up advice.  
  
Lizzie: Hey, that's the same thing I said.  
  
Miranda: In front of Kate or what?  
  
Lizzie: In front of her.  
  
Miranda: Whoa! You said that to Kate!  
  
Lizzie: Yep!  
  
*Lizzie looked down at her watch.  
  
Lizzie: Miranda, it's 3:15. I gotta get home, you know how my mom worries.  
  
Miranda: Well, bye, see ya.  
  
Lizzie: Hope you feel better! See ya!  
  
*Lizzie walked out Miranda's room. She closed the door quietly.  
  
When Lizzie was walking home, she ran into Gordo.  
  
Gordo: Hi Lizzie. What's up?  
  
Lizzie: Nothing much. You?  
  
Gordo: Just taking a little walk around the block.  
  
Lizzie: Oh. Well, gotta get home, my mom is waitin'.  
  
Gordo (Waving): Um, bye.  
  
Lizzie: Bye.  
  
Lizzie took off.  
  
"Maybe if I talk to Miranda about this crush I've got on Lizzie, she can help me."  
  
**************  
  
Gordo talks to Miranda  
  
Ding, dong!  
  
Miranda's mom opens up the door.  
  
Gordo: Hi, can I talk to Miranda?  
  
Miranda's mom: Sure, she's up in her room.  
  
*Gordo walked up to Miranda's room and knocked.  
  
Miranda: Come in.  
  
Gordo: Hi Miranda, how are you feelin'?  
  
Miranda: Well, a lot better!  
  
Gordo: Oh, but that's not all I wanted to ask you.  
  
Miranda: Huh? Gordo you can ask me anything. Now what's up?  
  
Gordo (Nervously): Uh........uh........it's kinda about Lizzie.  
  
Miranda: Lizzie?  
  
Gordo: Yeah, and I need your advice. And what I'm about to tell you, don't tell Lizzie!  
  
Miranda: Okay, I won't. You're secret is safe with me.  
  
Gordo: Well, I kinda have this..........crush.........  
  
Miranda: You don't have to say no more, because I know.  
  
Gordo: Huh? How do you know?  
  
Miranda: Well, because everyone at school can tell, you are in love with Lizzie. Even I know that.  
  
Gordo: They know! Does Lizzie know?  
  
Miranda: I haven't told her, I hope she doesn't know.  
  
Gordo: Well, what should I do? Just come right out and tell her or wait?  
  
Miranda: Well, here's my advice. Since she's the advice columnist, you should e-mail her your true feelings about her.  
  
Gordo: Will she understand if I told her?  
  
Miranda: Of course she will.  
  
Gordo: I don't know. I've gotta think about this.  
  
Gordo was about to leave and Miranda stopped him.  
  
Miranda: Gordo?  
  
Gordo turned around.  
  
Gordo: What?  
  
Miranda: It's just, if you need to talk about this kind of stuff again, you know I'm right here for you. Right?  
  
Gordo: Yeah, I know.  
  
Gordo walked out with a thinkable smirk on his face.  
  
The end of chapter 2!  
  
Next chapter- Letters, letters, and more letters! 


	3. Letters, letters and more letters

Chapter 3- Letters, letters and more letters  
  
*The next day after lunch, in the e-zine room.  
  
*Lizzie clicked on one that read:  
  
Dear Lizzie,  
  
I have this friend that I never heard talk since all the times we've been friends. We're really good friends that do everything together, play hide and seek, tag, eat ice cream and all that other fun stuff. And I can understand him if he has an idea. But, sometimes when I'm by myself I wonder about my friend, how does he get around without talking? I mean it didn't concern me until now. But I wish that someday I could hear him talk. I don't care if it's only one word; I just want to hear him talk. So, what should I do to try and make him talk to only me?  
  
Signed,  
  
The unknown!  
  
After reading the letter, Lizzie began to type:  
  
Dear unknown,  
  
Well, here's my advice. Don't pressure him; if you put too much pressure on him he will be too scared to talk. Just take it one step at a time and he will probably feel convent enough and talk to you. Good-luck, Lizzie!  
  
After that, she read another one:  
  
Dear Lizzie,  
  
Let's just say I've got this friend that has a crush on his friend. He's just too scared to talk to her. Can you give me some advice to tell him what to do?  
  
Signed,  
  
The mysterious  
  
She began to type:  
  
Dear Mysterious,  
  
If you want my advice, just tell him that follow your heart it'll tell you what's right to do. Good-luck Lizzie!  
  
She read another one:  
  
Dear Lizzie,  
  
I'm a shy little kid. I just want to open up to my friends and tell them how I feel inside, but I can't. I'm just too scared. What should I do to be able to open up in front of them?  
  
Signed,  
  
The shy kid  
  
She began to type:  
  
Dear shy kid,  
  
Um, your e-mail is similar to this one e-mail, The unknown send me. Well, here's my advice don't be so hard on yourself trying to make yourself talk, just act calm around your friends and maybe you will feel convent and talk to them. If it don't work just keep calm and try this advice over and over. It might help.  
  
Good-luck, Lizzie!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two hours later, when Lizzie finished with the e-mails, she walked to Gordo's computer and was about to read something on there, but Gordo saw her, ran to the computer and covered up it with him hand.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo, what are you doing?  
  
Gordo had to think of something fast.  
  
Gordo: Uh.........uh..........uh........Well, this is for a report I'm doing and you can't see it.  
  
Lizzie: Why can't I see it?  
  
Gordo: Well, it's secret.  
  
*Toon Lizzie: Huh? A secret? O-kay.  
  
Lizzie walked out with a questionable expression on her face.  
  
The end of chapter 3!  
  
I know it's short, but did you like it?  
  
(Still trying to think on the next chapter) 


	4. The meaning of life

**Author's note- Sorry I had never updated in a while, I had a FFA meeting and I didn't want to waste a beautiful day inside all day. It was warm and nice out. I wanted to get out of the house for a while and enjoy the spring!   Here's chapter 4! 

Chapter 4- The meaning of life (By- Jump 5)

That night at 7:15, Gordo was sitting at his computer thinking how he can write his true feelings to Lizzie. 

**************************

Suddenly a message popped up.

CHAR_MANDERS:  Hey Gordo! Wazz up?

GO_GORDO: Hi Miranda! Nothing much, just thinking how I could write Lizzie. You?

CHAR_MANDERS: Oh that reminds me Lizzie answered my letter.

GO_GORDO: What did you write to her? 

CHAR_MANDERS: Well this is what I wrote - I have this friend. He has this crush on his best friend and he's too scared to talk to her. Can you give me some advice to tell him what to do?

GO_GORDO: Wait, are you talking about me, that I have a crush on her? If you are, what advice did she tell you?

CHAR_MANDERS: Yeah. Her advice was- Just tell him that follow your heart, it'll tell you what's right to do!

*Gordo just sat there thinking about Lizzie. 

And this song popped in his head:

I tried to find the meaning of life.  
Somebody told me I was looking for You.  
And now I know whatever I find,  
There is nobody who can do what You do.

In so many ways, in so many days,  
When I was looking for the way to Your heart.  
But I wouldn't see the way I could be,  
Somebody loving You for who You are, oh yeah.

So why does the rain fall down,  
Who causes the sun to rise each morning?  
Why did it take so long to give You my heart,  
When You gave me the meaning of life?

And deep inside with all that I have,  
I'm gonna love You more than ever before.  
I didn't know the life that I had  
Would only show me how I needed You more.

In so many ways, in so many days,  
When I was looking for the way to Your heart.  
But I wouldn't see the way I could be,  
Somebody loving You for who You are, oh yeah.

So why does the rain fall down,  
Who causes the sun to rise each morning?  
Why did it take so long to give You my heart,  
When You gave me the meaning of life?

You understand me,  
You know that I need You.  
Your love I'm feeling inside.  
And I won't deny the feeling when I  
Begin to understand the way You feel  
For me.

So why does the rain fall down,  
Who causes the sun to rise each morning?  
Why did it take so long to give You my heart,  
When You gave me the meaning of life?

So why does the rain fall down,  
Who causes the sun to rise each morning?  
Why did it take so long to give You my heart,  
When You gave me the meaning of life……………….

CHAR_MANDERS: Hello? Gordo R you still there?

GO_GORDO: g2g, bye! Oh, and thanks for the advice!

Gordo signed off at 7:29.

*Gordo just sat there and thought, "Man, I can't keep hiding it from her. I have to tell her, not in a letter, but face to face. It's better because if I'm right there with the person I like the most. I'll probably talk nervously, but if we write each other then go out or whatever, I'll be even more nervous to talk to her because, I didn't talk to her face to face." 

The end of chapter 4!

Author's note- I think the next chapter is going to be "_You can do it, if you really try!_"  So did you like this chapter?


	5. You can do it, if you really try!

Chapter 5- You can do it, if you really try!   
  
The next day at school, the bell had rung. Matt was at his locker and Lanny was with him.   
  
Matt: Hey, Lanny after school, do you want to go to the park?   
  
Lanny started to answer, but he had remembered what Lizzie wrote to him, "Just act calm around your friends and maybe you will feel convent and talk to them."   
  
Matt: Lanny? You alive?   
  
He waved his hand back and forth.   
  
*Lanny just shook his head yes.   
  
Matt: Okay, do you want to go to the park after school?   
  
*Lanny shook his head yes again.   
  
Matt: Okay, after school at 3:12?   
  
*Lanny shook his head yes.   
  
Matt: Okay, see ya!   
  
Matt was going to walk to his next class, but he turned back to Lanny.   
  
Matt: Lanny, I wish that one day I can hear you talk. I don't care if it's only one word; I just want to hear you talk. But even if you don't even say a word I'll still be your best friend.   
  
Matt left. After he left, Lanny felt that he wanted to talk to him, but I just couldn't. He was scared.  
  
This song popped into his head:  
  
In the morning when you wake up, Open your eyes to a new day, Look around at the gifts you've got, You've been so lucky along the way   
  
Time to finish what you've begun Have the faith, you're the one Throw your hat high up to the sun   
  
Now you face the greatest test Use the lessons that you've learned Your goal is to be the best And claim the prize that you've earned   
  
Ever since you were a young man You've kept your eye on the master plan To reach for the top-and touch the sky  
  
It's your destiny, to spread your wings and fly   
  
You can do it if you really try You can do it if you really try Spread your wings and learn to fly You can do it if you really, really try   
  
Keep movin' forward to stay alive Trust your heart and you'll survive Follow your dreams, never let them die   
  
It's your destiny, to spread your wings and fly.......   
  
Lanny walked to class.   
  
***In class, Lanny wrote a note to Matt. After he had finished, he tapped on Melina's shoulder and gave it to her to pass to Matt.  
  
Melina leaned over and slipped the note on his desk, luckily the teacher didn't see.   
  
Matt opened the note that read, "Dear Matt, I don't really want to go to the park, but can you meet me at the Digital Bean, because I want to give you something, Something that you'll never forget. Thanks, Your friend Lanny!"   
  
"I will never forget. Now what could that be? Um..."   
  
*********In Gordo's and Lizzie's class**********   
  
Gordo just finished writing a note to Lizzie. He passed it to Lizzie.   
  
Lizzie (Whispering): What's this?   
  
Gordo: A note from me.   
  
*Toon Lizzie: What? A note from him, now that's scary!   
  
Lizzie opened the note and began to read, "Dear Lizzie, I need to tell you something so meet me at the Digital Bean after school. It's something that you will not believe, but true. Thanks, Gordo."   
  
Toon Lizzie: He needs to tell me something? What is it? Um...."   
  
After school at the Digital Bean   
  
Lanny was sitting at one of the tables. Gordo was sitting at one of the tables too.   
  
Matt finally came in with Lizzie.   
  
Lizzie: There you are Gordo!   
  
She ran to him.   
  
Matt: Lanny?   
  
Lanny waved at him.   
  
Matt: Oh, there you are!   
  
Matt walked over and took his seat.   
  
************************ Lizzie: So what did you want to tell me?   
  
Gordo: ......Uh.....Well........   
  
*************************  
  
Lanny points to the cup he bought for Matt.   
  
Matt: Oh, thank you Lanny.   
  
Matt takes a sip.   
  
Matt: Oh, cherry, my favorite! Now what was it you wanted to give me?   
  
Lanny started to get that song in his head again:  
  
You can do it if you really try You can do it do if you really try Spread your wings and learn to fly You can do it if you really, really try   
  
Keep movin' forward to stay alive Trust your heart and you'll survive Follow your dreams never let them die It's your destiny, to spread your and learn to fly.....   
  
Then he remembered Lizzie's advice.   
  
Matt: Lanny, you alive?   
  
Lanny just sat there trying to get the words out.   
  
********************** Lizzie: Yeah.   
  
Gordo: Um......uh.....uh.....   
  
**********************   
  
Matt: You okay?   
  
Lanny tried even harder, but still no words came out of his mouth.   
  
Matt sat there waving his hands in front of Lanny's face.   
  
Matt: Lanny, do something so I won't do this to you.   
  
Matt picked up an ice cube and put it down Lanny's back.   
  
Lanny finally said something.   
  
Lanny (Screams): Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! COLD,COLD, COLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Matt just stared at him; his mouth dropped wide open.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo heard the commotion and looked over there.   
  
Matt: L-L-L-L-L-Lanny! Y-Y-You've talked!   
  
Lanny: Well, yeah because YOU put an ice cube down my back!!!!!!!!!!   
  
********************************  
  
an Gordo looks at Lizzie and starts to say......   
  
Gordo (Gulps): Uh....Lizzie, the reason I said to meet me at the Digital Bean, because I want to tell you something that I kept from you since you went out with Ronnie.   
  
*Toon Lizzie: Huh?   
  
Lizzie: Gordo, what are you talking about?   
  
Gordo: How can I say this? Well, I-I-I.........   
  
Lizzie: Just say it Gordo!   
  
Gordo: It's really hard to say. But, uh.....uh....um......I r-r-really l-l- li.....   
  
Lizzie: Gordo just say it!   
  
Gordo: I r-r-really l-l-like you Lizzie! So will you be my girlfriend?   
  
Lizzie just sat there staring at him.   
  
Gordo: I know we've been friends since forever, but when you've been friends with a boy all your life, they start to like you.   
  
Lizzie: I-I-I- would like to be your girlfriend. In fact when I was in the forth grade, I had a crush on you.   
  
Gordo: You did!   
  
Lizzie: Yeah, but now since we're girlfriend and boyfriend, we'll still be best friends! Right?   
  
Gordo: Right!  
  
Gordo got up, Lizzie did too and Gordo asked, "Should I walk you home?" Lizzie answered, "Sure! I'll love it!"   
  
I realize that You will give me all of Your love, I couldn't ever return it. I know that I could never give You reason enough  
  
Your love came over me, You found the way to my heart.  
  
Tell me why, What have I done? I got You, now You'll always be the one. Tell me how can this be true? I'm with You, now I really wanna know, tell me why.  
  
Let everybody believe it, I want the world to see the kind of love that we've got. Deep down in me I can feel it, I'm gonna give You all I have and no matter what,  
  
You're love came over me, You found the way to my heart.  
  
Tell me why, What have I done? I got You, now You'll always be the one. Tell me how can this be true? I'm with You, now I really wanna know, tell me why.  
  
I'm gonna wait no longer To show how I really feel. My love is growing stronger, You're all that I need.  
  
You are my love for life, Nothing can tear us apart.  
  
Tell me why, What have I done? I got You, now You'll always be the one. Tell me how can this be true? I'm with You, now I really wanna know.  
  
Tell me why, What have I done? I got You, now You'll always be the one. Tell me how can this be true? I'm with You, now I really wanna know, tell me why. Tell me why, Tell me why.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
